NARUTO: Los secretos de Itachi y el Futuro de los Ninjas
by Jessy Heartfilia
Summary: Los problemas y los malentendidos son factores importantes para provocar guerras, pero... ¿qué pasaría si todo lo que habían creído hasta ahora era solo producto de su imaginación?. Naruto se esfuerza mucho para destacar en las batallas, su arduo entrenamiento es crucial para acabar con los Akatsuki. Sasuke sigue siendo un desertor que lo único que lo alimenta día a día es venganza
1. Capitulo 1

Todo comienza después de la batalla de Sasuke contra Itachi, un duelo a muerte.

Ya ambos se encuentran agotados, el menor de los Uchiha retrocedió lentamente viendo como su hermano mayor seguía hacía adelante con la intención de quitarle sus ojos. Iba a paso lento ya que era lo que su fuerza le permitía en ese momento.

Sasuke estaba contra una pared, hasta ahí retrocedió. Con miedo a perder sus ojos y sin fuerza no había mucho que él pudiera hacer. Veía con terror como su hermano acercaba sus dedos hacía sus ojos. Él azabache menor solo estaba esperando el momento de perder, ya Itachi estaba a escasos centímetros, en cámara lenta vió los movimientos de Itachi como si fueran los últimos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de tomar sus ojos, le dió un ligero toque en su frente con dos dedos.

 **-Lo siento Sasuke. Se acabó.-** Para después caer junto a él chocando contra una piedra.

O eso parecía ser lo que se veía. En esta batalla se contaba con espectadores, el Zetsu negro/blanco.

Estuvieron atentos a este encuentro, al ver a Itachi caer se fueron antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Pero Sasuke estaba sin poder creerselo, cuando Itachi tocó su frente como lo hacía en su niñez, se dió cuenta de que todo era un genjutsu. En el cual el Zetsu también había caído.

Sin palabras, no podía creer que todo era una ilusión. En qué momento no pudo escapar de eso, es que acaso sigue siendo débil como su hermano siempre le decía. No. Él sabía que no era eso, había algo más detrás de todo. Itachi tenía que responder mucho lo peor es que Sasuke estaba casi agotado e Itachi seguía como si nada.

Entonces...¿hasta aquí llegaba su legado? No, su hermano debe pagar por haber matado a todo su clan, en especial por matar a sus padres.

 **-¿En qué momento? Jamás me dí cuenta de que volví a caer en tus mimos trucos, ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO.-** Gritaba desesperado.

 **-Sasuke, todo esto lo hice a propósito.**

 **-¿Cómo te atreves? Es que acaso no sabes pelear como se debe, te escondes detrás de tu estúpido genjutsu, al principio te seguí el juego, pero ya basta, tengo que matarte. Debes pagar.**

 **-A pesar de todo sigues sin entender nada hermanito tonto.-** Se levantó del trono en el que estaba para caminar hasta su hermano quién estaba muy agotado **. - Todo tiene un "porqué" y eso es algo de lo que no te habías dado cuenta.**

 **-Entonces dime ¿por qué fue que lo hiciste? No sólo me dejaste sin clan, sino también sin padres, sin mi hermano...sin familia, no tienes idea de lo solitario que es vivir por ti solo a partir de los 5 años. Sufrí mucho Itachi, mientras tú disfrutabas asesinando a los nuestros, no tienes perdón.-** Itachi meditó un poco sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **-Este es el momento en el que te diré la verdad de todo, de esto dependerá el futuro, pon atención a lo que te diré:**

 ** _Me gradué de la academia a los 7 años, por ser un "prodigio", convirtiéndome en genin. Nuestros padres muy orgullosos de mí. Estuve en un equipo 3 con un Jounin de maestro, nos dedicabamos a hacer misiones. Yo frecuentaba mucho a un amigo llamado Shisui Uchiha, él me ayudó mucho con diferentes tipos de técnicas rápidamente superando sus expectativas. Me convertí en Chunnin a los 10 años. Solía acompañar a Shisui a sus misiones aprendiendo de él quien me trataba como si fuera su hermano menor, él me entendía más que yo mismo. En una de sus misiones nos enfrentamos contra unos ambus quienes buscaban atrapar a otro por tener información de la que no se tenía conocimiento, el Hokage debía saberlo e hizo lo posible para que se supiera. Poco después solicitaron que me convirtiera en ambu lo que me haría un doble agente ya que tenía que averiguar los planes oscuros de nuestro clan. Sufrí una gran pérdida cuando ví como Shisui se suicidaba lanzándose al vacío, él no quería que interfiriera y yo respeté su deseo. Al verlo morir de esa forma fue como conseguí el Mangekyou Sharingan por "tomar la vida de mi mejor amigo". Algunos del consejo creían que yo había asesinado a mi mejor amigo, pero yo sería incapaz, vivía bajo su legado. Tiempo después se veía mucho descontento dentro del clan, se veía así desde que el kyuby atacó y todos en la aldea habían creído que fueron los Uchiha quienes lo controlaban y por ende decidieron mover al clan lejos de la aldea. Él descontento cada día, cada mes... Cada año iba en aumento, hasta que un día se fijó una junta entre el clan, mi padre quería que nos viéramos horas antes de que hablará con los demás._**

 ** _Por lo que acudí a su llamado, él me leyó lo que estaba escrito en las piedras que nuestros antepasados habían dejado, fue cuando me contó su plan. Él quería dar un golpe de estado para convertirse en Hokage a la fuerza ya que la aldea temía de los Uchiha porque con el Sharingan se puede controlar al kyuby. Una revolución incruenta. Al saber sus planes le conté al consejo junto al Hokage, no querían que llegara a más porque habría muchas pérdidas y fue cuando les dije que por la aldea asesinaría a mi clan por excepción de ti Sasuke y de alguien más. Ellos sabían que lo que haría me convertiría en un problema para la aldea y qué eso me dejaría en la lista Bingo de rango S, pero llegué a un acuerdo. Al principio no querían pero después aceptaron. Aquí es donde todo cambia, yo mataría al clan a cambio de que no murieran dos personas pero yo seguía siendo un agente doble por lo que les conté acerca de la organización que me había contactado antes, los Akatsuki, el tipo de la máscara fue quien me informó. Les conté sobre eso y me dijeron que formara parte de ellos, pero tenía que mantener al margen mi participación y tenía que darles informes acerca de sus objetivos y sus habilidades, yo acepté._**

 **-Sasuke... Yo quería que me tuvieras odio para que no dependieras de mí, pero siempre veía por ti, me preocupaba cada cosa que hacías, eras un ninja excelente hasta que te involucraste con Orochimaru. Fue en ese momento en el que me arrepentí de no haberte dicho la verdad antes, tu sed de venganza y poder estaba descontrolada, yo en parte tuve la culpa porque te hacía ver débil ante mí. Aunque el único fuerte eras tú. No te pido perdón porque sé que quizá no me perdones, pero te pido que me entiendas, tenía que pensar en un futuro pacífico, uno en el que tú pudieras vivir bien, nuestro padre parecía ser bueno, pero detrás de esa máscara había puro rencor y guerra. Yo actúe por la aldea, pero también por tí. Sasuke sigo buscando una forma en la que todos estemos gozando de paz, pero me cuesta encontrarla.-** Itachi seguía viendo a Sasuke con la esperanza de que éste pudiera perdonarlo.

Sasuke jamás esperó una respuesta así, le sorprendió bastante saber la verdad de todo. Quizá no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo pero el clan Uchiha no era tan grande en comparación a todas las pérdidas que hubiera causado si Itachi no actuaba. Pensar que él padre que lo criaba no era como él pensaba lo hacía dudar de sus capacidades para leer a las personas. Pensar que Itachi estuvo viendo por él y buscando una forma de que no le hicieran daño era algo difícil de asimilar, tenía que pensar bien. Sasuke tuvo dolor pero su hermano debió sufrir más al ser el que tuvo que encargarse de sus amigos, tíos, vecinos, compañeros y familia. Él menor de los Uchiha jamás lo habría hecho, era sincero consigo mismo ya que no hubiera tenido la conciencia de vivir con eso durante toda su vida. La empatía estaba llegando a él, pero su muy famoso orgullo también tenía que estar presente.

 **-Sufri, yo sufrí mucho por tu culpa, pero tienes razón pese a eso me volví fuerte y determinado, aunque . Pero ahora veo las cosas diferentes, no te he perdonado pero quiero pensar de manera justa en que deberíamos hacer.-** Cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar todo con calma, después miró a Itachi con algo de esperanza en su mirada **.- Se me ocurre algo, pero para esto debemos pasar por mucho, no sé si todo vaya a salir bien, pero ahora que cuento contigo Itachi espero consigamos la paz que tanto buscas.**

Hola a todos, bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Naruto, espero les guste. Déjenme sus comentarios aunque por el momento casi todo fue algo que si pasó excepto de que Itachi está vivo y qué de ahora en adelante Sasuke y él trabajarán juntos, esto está comenzando pero denle una oportunidad, quiero saber qué opinan :3


	2. Capitulo 2

_Pov Sasuke_

La situación de Itachi es complicada y también la mía viendo la posición en la que estamos, yo un desertor de la aldea y el un ex miembro de Akatsuki, pero sabia de alguien que puede ayudarnos. Mi hermano y yo caminábamos de forma tranquila, ambos usamos un jutsu de transformación para que la gente no alertara a las aldeas de nosotros, éramos unos simples jóvenes.

 ** **-Y bien Sasuke, te he estado siguiendo en silencio durante todo el trayecto pero aun no me has dicho que es lo que haremos.****

 ** **-Pues la verdad no es algo sencillo ya que tenemos que contar tu historia a la aldea y no será fácil, pero cuento con que Naruto nos pueda ayudar en esto, el podría convencer a Tsunade de que es verdad lo que dices, ya que tengo la suposición de que la Hokage no sabe acerca de ti mas que eres parte de Akatsuki. Sakura podría ayudarnos también, aunque confió mas en los poderes de persuasión de Naruto****.- Me detuve a pensar acerca de si sigo siendo un amigo para él ** **.-Sigamos, este es el camino mas corto para llegar a Konoha.****

 ** **-Espero que todo salga bien, esta es mi ultima oportunidad de cambiar todo lo que hice mal.- Veo como Itachi mira al vacío pero sus palabras sonaban con esperanza de que todo saldrá bien.****

Después de un rato nos detuvimos para descansar y comer, ya que desde que supe toda la verdad no habíamos parado de caminar. Mi mente no dejaba de divagar acerca de lo que nos espera, pero fuera de eso, sé que no seré bien recibido por todos y que habrá muchos que no estén de acuerdo con la situación pero es aquí cuando me di cuenta de que Itachi tenia razón, no debí de ir con Orochimaru, el solo quería mi cuerpo para seguir con su vida inmortal. Debí ser mas fuerte y quedarme con los demás, vivir una vida normal de Chunnin, hacer misiones y relacionarme con las personas... formar lazos como Naruto, el no dejaba de crear conexiones con las personas que conocía. Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuve en la aldea, mas de 3 años. Todo estará bien.

Pasando 3 horas logramos llegar a nuestro destino, sin embargo antes necesitaba hablar con Naruto y si podía traer a Sakura mejor, así no tendría que contar la historia dos veces y podrían ayudarme.

Hice una pequeña nota "Necesito que nos veamos, encuéntrame en el Valle del Fin, lleva a Sakura contigo" amarre el mensaje en la patita de mi Alcón y este emprendió el vuelo. Ya habíamos llegado y por el momento Itachi estaba esperando escondido para que no se alertaran cuando lo vieran, pasaron 2 horas y por fin habían llegado.

Sakura estaba como la ultima vez que nos vimos, Naruto igual, ellos aun no hablaban y eso me estaba inquietando. De la nada el rubio lanzo un kunai en la dirección exacta de Itachi, este salió con el kunai entre sus dedos.

-¿Es que acaso estas trabajando tu también con los Akatsuki? Eso era lo que querías decirnos, que ahora eres el doble de traidor, Sasuke.-Dijo alterado, no me esperaba que su habilidad aumentara al punto de percibir a alguien a esa distancia, me asombro, pero no era momento de eso.

 ** **-Primero que nada, necesito que se calmen, hay algo que tenemos que contarles.-**** Naruto iba a protestar pero Sakura lo detuvo. Itachi se acerco a nosotros a paso lento.

 ** **\- Nos vimos hace unos días Naruto, creo que ya no necesitaras el cuervo que te deje.-**** Hizo un posición de manos y de la boca del Uzumaki salió un cuervo, este le respondió con un "No vuelvas a hacer eso". ** **\- Esto es algo que sucedió hace años, pero antes de eso les diré que ya no pertenezco a los Akatsuki y que no tengo nada en contra de la aldea.-**** Sakura y Naruto seguían sin bajar la guardia, no los culpo, en su posición yo haría lo mismo, es mas , no, solo me dedicaría a atacar.

Itachi empezó a contarles lo mismo que yo, hasta hizo un genjutsu en el que nos mostro sus recuerdos, uno por uno de los acontecimientos que tuvo que vivir. Hasta que termino de mostrarles todo, ellos seguían procesando lo que iban a decir en esta situación, Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

 ** **-¿Como sabemos que no volverán a dañar la aldea?¿Que nos asegura que no se volverán a ir?.-**** Dijo Sakura, la segunda pregunta no iba para Itachi, esa era para mi.

 ** **-Yo los contacte porque necesito su ayuda, nosotros somos desertores de la aldea, no seremos bien recibidos y claro, lo merecemos, pero tenemos que enfrentarnos a nuestros pecados y contribuir a ayudar en la aldea.-**** Dije yo, Naruto seguía sin hablar, no sé si porque esto era complicado para él o porque simplemente no lo comprendía.

 ** **-Siempre estuve de parte de la aldea, claro, era un agente doble y tenia que actuar bien ante los Akatsuki, me tenían confianza, sé todo sobre ellos y yo siempre mandaba los informes a Konoha para que nunca estuvieran desprevenidos por si me encontraba cerca. No todos saben acerca de que yo estaba espiando a los de Akatsuki desde dentro, eso actualmente solo lo saben los dos miembros del consejo, sin embargo hay documentos oficiales en los que el tercer Hokage autoriza lo que hice, hare todas las pruebas que Konoha quiera que haga pero no traicionare a la aldea que tanto me ha costado proteger. Sasuke y yo volveremos a la aldea, espero que nos ayuden con esto.-****

 ** **-No nos volveremos a ir, no traicionaremos a la aldea, de ahora en adelante formaremos parte de esto.-**** Sakura estaba llorando, típico de ella, desde que la conozco la mayoría de las veces en las que hago o digo algo ella siempre llora, pero hasta se lanzo a mi y me abrazo, fue algo repentino, me agarro con la guardia baja, no sabia como reaccionar, se sentía cálido, aunque no alcance a corresponderle como ella quería. Naruto asintió en forma de aprobación, ahora nos dirigíamos a la aldea. Estábamos entrando y los jounin que custodiaban la puerta estaban en guardia al vernos a Itachi y a mi, antes de que hablaran, llego Kakashi diciéndoles que el se encargaría de esto.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al despacho de la Hokage. Kakashi toco la puerta después se escucho un "adelante", Tsunade estaba leyendo unos documentos hasta que hablo.

 ** **-¿Y bueno que necesitas Kakashi?**** \- Mientras seguía leyendo, Kakashi se limito a toser un poco, para que le prestara atención. En eso ella se para ** **.-Bien que tenemos por aquí ¿a que han venido?****

Antes de que alguien hablara apareció en la habitación Jiraya con algunos sapos detrás de el.

 ** **-Mis presentimientos siempre son acertados...Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.-**** Mientras nos observada para ver que planeábamos. Los dos Sannins nos veían con detenimiento sin bajar ni un momento la guardia. Kakashi estaba preparado para actuar en cualquier momento.

 ** **-He completado mi misión.-**** Dijo Itachi sin mas.

 ** **-¿De qué misión estas hablando, tu ya no perteneces a Konoha?-**** Dijo Jiraya, Tsunade lo detuvo y con la mirada asintió hacia Itachi para que continuara hablando.

 ** **-Es algo complicado de decir pero dejen les cuento acerca de misión.-**** Después Itachi les explico lo mismo que me dijo a mi y a los demás ** **.- Como verán desde los 13 años he sido un agente doble, mi misión era conseguir toda la información de los Akatsuki, en los documentos que ustedes tienen no firmo como Itachi Uchiha, sino como**** ** _ **"Escarlata".**_** ** **Toda es información precisa sobre cada miembro de Akatsuki, también tengo mi copia del documento oficial que firmaron en su tiempo el tercer Hokage, los dos miembros del consejo y Danzo. He vuelto a la aldea para protegerlos como ya desde antes estaba haciendo. Hare todas las pruebas que ustedes quieran para probar mi lealtad a Konoha.- Termino de decirles, Kakashi estaba viendo la reacción de la Hokage y Jiraya.****

 ** **-Después de todo ya no tendrás que salir a hacer la investigación del líder de Akatsuki, Jiraya.**** -Fijo su vista en Itachi.- ** **Confió en lo que dices Itachi, ya antes me había topado con el documento acerca de tu misión, aunque … los del consejo la habían mantenido oculta de mi, no estoy segura pero supongo que ellos no planeaban decirme nada en caso de que regresaras y por eso, aunque crea en tu palabra tendrás que someterte a un interrogatorio intensivo, se te taparan los ojos por precaución y también revisaran tus recuerdos.****

 ** **-Estoy de acuerdo, no esperaba menos de usted Hokage.****

 ** **-Ahora Sasuke, tu eres un punto y a parte de tu hermano. ¿Cuales son tus motivos?.-Pregunto la Hokage.****

 ** **Solté un suspiro.****

 ** **-Me fui de Konoha con la intención de volverme mas fuerte, no quería que mis lazos se interpusieran entre mi venganza y yo... ahora ya no tengo mas el objetivo de matar a Itachi, pude comprender el porque lo hizo. La venganza consumía cada parte de mi, trabaje con Orochimaru para volverme mas fuerte, pese a que el me había puesto la marca de maldición no tenia otra cosa que hacer mas que aprender a controlarla. Orochimaru se podría decir que esta muerto, aunque a ciencia cierta no lo sé bien, le puedo dar la información de todas las guaridas en las que estuve con él y tengo todos los pergaminos que de sus jutsus prohibidos, además de avances médicos que hizo Kabuto. No tengo intención de atacar Konoha, mi hermano sacrifico a nuestro clan por proteger la aldea y no podría hacer menos que seguir con su legado y yo también protegerla. Estoy dispuesto a lo que tenga que hacer para creerme.-Termine de decir, lo medito un poco y después asintió.****

 ** **-Kakashi, Naruto acompáñenlos a la sala de interrogación.-**** Salimos del despacho para después seguir al Hatake. Al llegar nos encontramos con Inoichi Yamanaka, quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación, mando a llamar primero a Itachi y después a mi.

 _Fin Pov Sasuke._

 _Con Lady Tsunade._

 ** **-Sakura, ¿Qué hacían ustedes con ellos?**** \- Pregunto la rubia. Sakura la miro y le respondió.

 ** **-Mi Lady, Sasuke nos dejo un mensaje con su Alcón, quería que Naruto y yo fuéramos a encontrarnos con él, fue cuando nos conto todo lo que paso y ellos querían nuestro apoyo en caso de que no quisieran creerles, pero de todas formas existe el interrogatorio y el buscar en sus recuerdos por lo que no era tan necesario que nosotros la persuadiéramos.****

 ** **-Bien, Jiraya la información de nos dio Itachi es correcta, recuerda que te sirvió bastante cuando te infiltraste en Akatsuki, haciéndote pasar por Deidara, por el momento podemos confiar en ellos, pero el interrogatorio será el que dicte que hacer con ellos.****

 _ ** **Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les este gustando la historia. Déjenme sus comentarios :c Quiero saber que les parece.****_


	3. Capítulo 3

Después de que Inoichi Yamanaka revisará los recuerdos de los hermanos Uchiha decidió hablar con la Hokage Tsunade.

Éste tocó la puerta del despacho y después de un "adelante" él entró.

 **-Bueno, ¿qué fue lo que descubriste?.-** Tsunade dejó su papeleo de lado para ponerle atención al rubio.

 **-Vera Lady Tsunade, las intenciones de Itachi Uchiha son buenas, el siempre estuvo al pendiente de la aldea... Pero eso usted ya lo sabe. También descubrí quién fue la otra persona que no mató de su clan y es...**

 **\- Sé quien es a la perfección y te diré que Itachi arriesgo mucho por esto.**

 **-Tambien me dí cuenta de que el no hacía gran cosa en Akatsuki, me refiero a que el cumplía con sus misiones pero estás eran muy sosas, las dificiles como capturar a los jinchurikis el les ponía a sus compañeros genjutsu para que pensaran que habían escapado. Por más fuertes que sean los Akatsuki, Itachi sabía cómo lidiar con ellos. Por otro lado Sasuke, él si hacía todo por vengarse de su hermano mayor y ésto lo llevó a cometer errores como ser discípulo de Orochimaru, pero obtuve buenos datos acerca de sus experimentos lo cual podría ser beneficioso para la aldea, ya ve, que él anotaba todos sus descubrimientos en pergaminos, probablemente Sasuke pueda traerlos de pasó así Kabuto ya no contaría con la información. Sasuke muchas de las veces intentó asesinar a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, pero siempre terminaba por no hacerlo, sus recuerdos siempre lo detenían de dar el último paso. Por si acaso tiene más dudas Hokage he anotado todos los datos recabados en ésta carpeta roja, si quiere consultar algo lo encontrará en las hojas que le entregué, por ahora es todo, si no necesita nada más yo me retiro.-** Dijo el padre de Ino para después salir de ahí.

Tsunade estaba pensando en que haría ahora con el par de Uchihas, ella sabe bien que Itachi no es una amenaza ya que de ser así éste ya hubiera actuado en contra de ella o de la aldea y al no ser así sabe que puede confiar en él. También sabe que Sasuke no es un ninja muy amado por la aldea pero ambos Uchihas deben de aprender a ganarse el respeto de los habitantes de Konoha. Se quedó unos momentos pensando apoyando su cabeza en sus manos para planear algo con ellos.

En otra parte

Los hermanos Uchihas estaban hablando sobre que pasaría ahora con ellos.

 **-Si es que somos aceptados por la Hokage quizá podríamos volver a vivir en los antiguos territorios del clan, nos daría un lugar donde vivir, claro necesitamos que acepte. Sasuke ¿En qué piensas?.-** Preguntó el mayor.

 **-Sinceramente no sé que pensar, ahora ya no tengo un plan a futuro, antes era matarte y ya, pero ahora... Ya no lo sé, quizá podría dedicarme a entrenar pero no es suficiente motivo para vivir no lo sé, creo que lo deberé consultar con la Hokage.**

En eso aparece Sakura a quien Tsunade le llamó para mandarles a hablar a los hermanos Uchiha.

 **-Sasuke... Itachi, Lady Tsunade quiere que vayan a su oficina, tiene algo que decirles.**

 **-¿De qué se trata Sakura?.-** Preguntó Sasuke.

 **-No lo sé, no me dió detalles, solo me dijo que los llamará bueno ya ma voy.-** Sakura se dió la vuelta para empezar a caminar cuando él menor de los Uchiha la detuvo.

 **-Sakura... Después de hablar con la Hokage quisiera hablar contigo...si puedes.**

 **-Claro, mi turno en el hospital termina a las 5 después de esa hora podemos hablar, nos vemos.-** Dicho esto la pelirosa salió de la habitación.

Itachi al haber visto la escena no se imaginó que Sasuke quisiera hablar con ella, después de tanto, pero en fin es problema de su hermano, el deberá resolverlo solo.

Ambos pelinegros llegaron al despacho y después de tocar y que les dieran permiso, éstos entraron sin más.

 **-Tomen asiento.-** Les indicó dos sillas frente al escritorio. Después de que se sentaran continuó hablando **. -Ya sé los resultados de su interrogatorio y sobre la indagación en sus recuerdos, sé lo más importante, lo demás no tiene mucha importancia.-** Ellos no entendían muy bien a qué se refería pero dejaron que la rubia siguiera **.- Ahora que están en Konoha y son libres de culpa, ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer?.-** Cuestionó.

 **-Eso mismo le pregunté a Sasuke, por el momento yo sólo quiero que mi hermano menor éste bien, libre de sus pecados, quiero estar al pendiente de él, ser el hermano mayor que debí haber sido desde el principio, por el momento es lo que quiero hacer.**

 **\- Y tú Sasuke ¿Cuáles son tus planes?**

 **\- Eso es algo que no he decidido aún, mi meta siempre había sido matar a mi hermano con el fin de vengar a mi clan, pero ahora que ya todo está arreglado no sé qué hacer. Quiero entrar y ser más fuerte, pero también quiero que los Uchiha volvamos a ser un clan oficial, uno al que ya no le teman los demás clanes, uno que sea libre, con eso me refiero a que no piensen que somos un mal clan, quiero cambiar esa reputación con la que describían a los Uchiha, quizá en el futuro... Restaurar mi clan.-** Tsunade e Itachi se sorprendieron al notar lo que pareció ser un ligero sonrojo en el menor, pero éste desapareció de inmediato.

 **-Bueno... Sasuke tengo una propuesta para tí, ¿te gustaría formar parte de los ambu? La paga es buena, puedes mantener tu perfil bajo y si después decides dejarlo está bien, quiero ayudarlos mientras se acostumbran a todo este nuevo ambiente.-** Sasuke no lo había pensado así que debería tomarse su tiempo para ver si es algo que quiere **.- Por cierto, pueden volver a los territorios de su clan, quizá todo esté muy sucio ya que no se volvieron a ocupar y ni el tercer Hokage ni yo quisimos tocar el territorio ya que sigue siendo un clan muy fuerte por eso lo preservamos para ver si en un futuro se volvía a ocupar, en la caja que está detrás de ustedes se encuentran las llaves y algunos documentos que los harán dueños oficiales. Por el momento es todo, si tomas una decisión me avisas Sasuke y tú Itachi ¿piensas dedicarte a algo más que cuidar a la aldea y a tu hermano?**

 **-Tengo algo planeado, aunque quisiera dedicarme a algo aquí en la aldea, es algo que no me he pensado bien pero me agradan los niños pequeños... Podría ser maestro en la academia si es que se puede.**

 **-Eso tengo que consultarlo con los maestros de la academia y con los otros clanes, de hecho que bueno que me dijiste eso. Para así poder realizar una asamblea en la que se de a conocer que ustedes han sido perdonados, porque si no lo hiciera podrían correrse malos rumores y podría haber discriminación entre clanes, pero ese es asunto mío, yo lo arreglaré. Ahora sí me permiten tengo cosas que hacer, que no se les olvide la caja. -** Dijo la Hokage para después concentrarse en la pila de papeles que tenía enfrente.

Los Uchiha salieron de ahí para después caminar por las calles de Konoha.

 **-Ire a donde será nuestro nuevo hogar y dejaré la caja con los documentos, después saldré a comprar algunas cosas, nos vemos en la cena. -** Itachi se fue sin dejar que respondiera algo.

Sasuke estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta que se acordó que tenía que hablar con Sakura quien a esas horas ya debería estar saliendo del hospital. Él Uchiha se fue hasta quedar sentado en una banca que se encontraba afuera del hospital de Konoha, vió como todos se despiden de Sakura, ella al ver a Sasuke se acercó para después sentarse junto a él.

 **-Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?. -** Preguntó la pelirosa.

 **\- Sinceramente ni yo sé...-** Sakura vió como Sasuke parecía estar teniendo un dilema consigomismo **. - Desde que Itachi me contó la verdad siento que mi vida ya no tiene sentido.**

Sakura se sorprendió ante lo que dijo el azabache, no sabía que decirle o quizá sí, pero era algo que el Uchiha siempre escuchaba de ella que oírlo una vez más no haría la diferencia.

 **-Entiendo que pienses así... Solo te dedicabas a querer volverte más fuerte para matarlo y ahora que ya no quieres es algo que simplemente está fuera de tus manos. Pero ... Puedes buscar otro motivo por el cuál vivir tu día a día. Cómo Naruto.-** Sasuke arqueó una ceja **.- Ya sabes que siempre ha querido ser Hokage y se esfuerza arduamente por eso, pero él quería que antes de cumplir su sueño él pudiera volver a traer a su viejo amigo a la aldea, guiandolo por un buen camino.-** Sakura hizo una pausa tratando de descifrar lo que estaba en la mente del Uchiha **.- Yo también quería lo que Naruto... El traerte de vuelta a casa, con tus amigos.-** Sonrió.

A Sasuke le llegaron recuerdos de la academia, de como las niñas lo acosaban, de cuando formó parte del equipo 7, de sus peleas, los exámenes Chunnin, las misiones. Esos eran recuerdos que reprimía para no sentir debilidad. Después uno más llegó a su mente, la noche en la que se fue de la aldea el ver cómo Sakura no quería que se fuera, las lágrimas que la Haruno no dejaba de derramar el como le dijo **_-Sakura... Gracias por todo._** Qué era lo que había en la mente del azabache ahora mismo ni él lo sabía.

 **-El verte a ti y a Naruto de está forma en la que ya no soy uno más de sus objetivos me hace sentir paz. Yo sólo quería romper todo vínculo con ustedes ya que son mi debilidad, ustedes son mi familia, por eso no los quería cerca... Pero ahora no se quien soy.**

 **-Como no vas a saber quién eres. Tu eres Sasuke Uchiha él ninja más orgulloso que haya existido.-** Dijo Sakura tratando de alegrar el ambiente lo cual hizo que Sasuke curviara su boca de lado, una sonrisa al estilo Uchiha **.- Hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer, no te límites a una, cuando te fuiste mi meta era alcanzarte, pero no solo a ti sino también a Naruto, ya que yo siempre era quien se quedaba atras viendo sus espaldas mientras ustedes se hacían cada vez más fuertes, entrené para alcanzarlos. Son metas largas pero siempre hay algo que se nos ocurre. Además de ser una ninja, también soy médico el algo que yo no había planeado pero venía con el paquete de hacerme fuerte. Ahora tú debes de buscar tus propias metas a partir de lo que tienes.**

No entendía como es que Sakura a pesar de haber pasado por tanto sufrimiento por parte de Sasuke seguía hablándole como si aún fueran niños, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, como si el nunca se hubiera ido. Ahora se sentía feliz ¿pero esa felicidad era causada por él? Jamás imaginó hacer a alguien feliz, pero qué tal si él intentaba hacerse feliz.

 ** _-Sakura, gracias por todo.-_** Esa frase retumbó en la pelirosa como si hubiera sido algo prohibido,ese recuerdo y ese lugar era algo que claramente jamás olvidaría. **\- Gracias por haberme escuchado, ahora pensaré en mis nuevas metas, posiblemente me vuelva ambu, no sé, primero quiero aclarar mi mente estando solo. -** Sakura entendió el mensaje y simplemente se dedicó a asentir hacía el uchiha **.- Nos vemos.-** Dijo Sasuke para después tocar la frente de la pelirosa con dos de sus dedos, como su hermano antes hacía con él.

Sasuke jamás había tenido un tacto así con ella, pero no le disgustaba. Le agradaba.


	4. Capítulo 4

Después de haber tenido esa conversación y aquel tacto con Sakura, algo en su interior lo hizo sentir extraño pero no sabia que, pensó que iba a tener un resfriado por lo que ya no le tomó mucha importancia al asunto. Se encontraba en la que hace mucho tiempo era su casa, tanta nostalgia en un mismo lugar los recuerdos que tenía al comer con su familia, la insistencia de entrenar con su hermano y la muerte de los Uchiha. En parte le daba cierto nivel de depresión al pasar en su mente por los acontecimientos de en ese entonces, pero debía dejarlos de lado porque ahora era alguien nuevo y no tenía ni debía regresar a sus antiguos hábitos.

Recorría la habitación de un lado al otro, analizando que sería un buen plan remodelar la casa, igual los muebles ,ya eran algo viejos y sin el uso estos con cualquier tacto podrían destruirse, se lo comentaría mas tarde a su hermano mayor seguro el iba a estar de acuerdo con su plan. Y pensar que perdió tanto tiempo siendo consumido en el odio para descubrir que su hermano no solo lo quería proteger a él sino también a la aldea y tenia que seguir con lo que el había protegido, recordar aquella conversación con Itachi le hizo pensar en algo de lo que antes no se había percatado ¿Quién era la otra persona a la que había salvado de morir con el clan? ¿él y quien...?

Pov Sasuke.

Bajé las escalaras con la intención de hablar con Itachi, éste se encontraba en la cocina dándole los últimos toques a la cena.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-Dije, Itachi dejo la comida en la mesa y se dispuso a tomar asiento.

-¿De que quieres que hablemos?-Preguntó sirviéndose a él y a mi la comida en los platos, después me entregó el mío.

-No me dijiste quien era la otra persona que no murió junto al clan.-Le respondí, tomé un tenedor y clave en éste un trozo de tomate para después comerlo mientras veía como mi hermano se ponía nervioso.

-Es algo complicado de decir... no sé si confiarte esto.-Me dijo, ¿porqué no quería confiar en mi?, a no ser... que alguien malo fuera la persona que salvó, lo descarté de mi mente ya que sería algo hipócrita querer salvar a la aldea pero dejar libre a quien podría ir en contra, pero lo que no entendía era el nerviosismo de Itachi.

-Puedes decirme, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?.-Le contesté, Itachi suspiró y dejó de comer para mirarme, yo también dejé la comida de lado y le presté atención.

-Es alguien con quien no te llevabas bien...-No recuerdo haberme llevado mal con alguien del clan. Itachi tomó aire y después siguió hablando.-Izumi Uchiha.- Dijo, aunque el nombre no me sonaba para nada ¿por qué el piensa que yo me llevaba mal con ella? ni siquiera la conozco.-Ella... era una amiga mía y a ti no te agradaba.-Soltó de golpe, seguía sin entender de quién me hablaba.

-¿Y dónde está ella?-Pregunté.

-La verdad, es que no lo sé... Después de la masacre Uchiha yo la alejé de la aldea, le expliqué todo, al principio no entendía mis razones pero luego me comprendió. La mantuve a salvo un tiempo en una pequeña cabaña cerca de la aldea de la lluvia, pero después tuve que irme porque no quería ponerla en peligro, yo la dejé en ese lugar y no volví a saber de ella. Antes de decirte la verdad, yo la había ido a buscar con la esperanza de que siguiera en la cabaña, pero estaba vacia y parecía que nadie hubiera estado allí en mas de 5 años, sinceramente no se de su paradero.-Mi hermano al parecer estaba triste tras recordar a esa chica.

Decidí dejar el tema y continúe comiendo, después de terminar estaba por salir del comedor cuando Itachi hablo.

-Espero que Sakura aclarara tus dudas...-Dijo, no comprendía de que dudas me hablaba, sí bien me sentí raro al estar junto a ella y no sabia ni porque la había citado, no entendía bien como me sentía con respecto a ella.

-Como sea... le haré caso a la Hokage y me convertiré en ambu.- Le dije para después ir a mi habitación y poder empezar a dormir.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano para después tomar una ducha, cambiarme y salir para hablar con Tsunade.

En el camino la gente de la aldea me miraba de forma extraña pero no me importaba, yo tenia mis asuntos y no tenia porque importarme los de ellos.

No me había topado con Naruto, me preguntaba porque me estaba dando mi espacio, si él no es así, pero por el otro lado lo agradecía, ya que tengo muchas cosas que pensar y mi rubio amigo no me dejaría en paz mientras estuviera con él. Caminar en automático cuando estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos siempre había sido normal para mí. Fue en el momento en que levanté la vista y me dí cuenta de todo lo que me había perdido, la aldea estaba algo cambiada desde antes que me fuera con Orochimaru, me traía nostalgia el pensar acerca de todo lo que me perdí por no haberme dado cuenta de que mi hermano siempre ha sido bueno, el volver a la aldea me está haciendo bien. Ahora es cuando puedo ver el mundo con diferentes ojos, es momento de darle una oportunidad a la vida para que ésta me sorprenda.

Llegué a la torre de la Hokage y me dispuse a entrar en su oficina, era obvio que ella me estaba esperando ya que antes de que entrara me dijo "adelante Sasuke" por lo que me limité a obedecer.

-Estoy aquí para anunciarle que estoy dispuesto a unirme a los anbus.- Dije mientras tomaba asiento frente a la rubia.

-Me alegro de que te hayas decidido rápido, algo que no te comenté es que tienes que pasar por unas pruebas para ver en qué grado de anbu se te colocará, porque como ya sabrás, hay diferentes clasificaciones y debido a eso se te aplicará un exámen.- No me esperaba algo así, yo había suponido que solo formaría parte y ya, pero también quería poner a prueba mis capacidades y ver cómo se me calificaría.

-Me parece bien ¿Cuándo debo tomarlo?-Le cuestioné, ella apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos.

-Me haría algo de gracia que uno de los anteriores capitanes te aplicará la prueba, ese sería tu hermano, pero como no quiero favoritismos ni nada de eso, será alguien que tú no conoces, un ambu de prestigio quién ahora está retirado y no... No es Kakashi. Supongo que igual y si lo conoces, pero bueno, no me preocupo por eso. Ve al campo de entrenamiento número 7 y espera tus siguientes indicaciones, el nombre de quién te lo aplicará es "obscuridad".

Asentí y después salí en camino al lugar antes dicho. Al llegar pude sentir una presencia además de la mía.

Caminé para intentar despistarlo y esperar alguno de sus movimientos, no sabía dónde se encontraba aquella otra persona ya que ésta no se veía por ningún lado, por lo que me percaté de eso y de inmediato dí un salto para retroceder. Una gran patada estuvo a punto de darme. No esperaba que Tsunade fuera a aparecer en mi examen. Pero ella no era la presencia que sentía. De la nada empezaron a llover shurikens y kunais, por lo que yo saqué mi espada y repeli cada uno de ellos.

-Bien, parece que no estás nada mal en cuanto a reflejos.- mencionó la hokage. En eso salió detrás de ella un ambu, con cabello en forma de piña color azul. El nuevo llegó hasta posicionarse a unos cuantos pasos lejos de mí.

-Yo soy "obscuridad" seré quién te califique en tu examen, no temas hacer nada de lo que puedas. Aunque primero habrá un exámen escrito y en base a eso seguiremos con las demás pruebas, la hokage te aplicará el primero, regresaré en un rato.

Tsunade me lo entregó y yo lo respondí según mis conocimientos y opiniones acerca de ciertos temas en particular. La mirada de la Senju me daba un recuerdo maternal, aunque yo antes no cruzará palabra con ella, había algo que la motivara a observarme de aquella forma.

-Es algo extraño que me mire de esa manera.

-¿Te molesta eso?

-No... Pero me trae nostalgia.- Respondí, ya había terminado desde hace tiempo el examen, pero aún no se lo entregaba. -¿Por qué...?

-Es algo que se ha sembrado en mi ser hace tiempo... Naruto jamás se rindió en hacerte regresar a la aldea y pese a tantas conversaciones que tuve con él, llegué a formar un vínculo con tu persona. Es como si te conociera bien. Como si de tanta plática de Sakura y Naruto me hicieran establecer una relación contigo, siento que los sentimientos de tus amigos son tan fuertes que hacen cambiar de pensamiento a las personas.

Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo. Ellos nunca me dejaron de lado como yo lo hice. Jamás dejaron de mencionarme. Y yo que antes había querido cortar esos vínculos para no sentirme atados a ellos de esa forma. Que estúpido había sido.

-No puedo pensar de la misma manera en que lo hace usted. Yo en su tiempo no cruce palabras y no es como si hubiera sido importante. Mis compañeros de equipo tuvieron relación afectuosa con sus respectivos maestros, yo en cambio no tuve eso por parte de Orochimaru y no es como que lo hubiera necesitado, después de todo yo ya sabía los motivos de éste. Supongo que para los Hokages no es preciso conocer o llevarse bien con todos los pobladores pero usted lo hace y parece ser una buena forma de relacionarse con las personas, algo que seguramente aprendió de Naruto.

-Si... Él es como un hijo para mí, al igual que tú aunque no lo creas, eso es debido a Naruto. Por él y también por Sakura.

Ya no quería seguir con esta especie de conversación, se estaba tornando algo rara por eso mejor le extendí el examen para que ella lo tomara y un kunai salió de entre los arbustos el cual desvíe con uno de mis shurikens. El ambu regreso y al parecer esa es su forma de anunciarse. Recogió el exámen y Tsunade desapareció. Observé cómo leía mis respuestas, claro, no podía ver sus facciones fáciles mientras hacía su lectura pero igual no se debería expresar de ninguna forma.

-Continuemos con tus pruebas...


End file.
